The Cowboy in Me
by Nuriko Metallium
Summary: A Irvine/Selphie romance. Irvine gets a chance to tell Selphie how he really feels about her but will she feel the same?


The Cowboy in Me  
  
  
~-~Before hand Author Notes: Hey everyone this is my first try at writing Final Fantasy fics and I'm sorry if it's kinda weird...cause I haven't played the games either ^^;; Well please enjoy and remember the song lyrics are in the little '' things ^_^~-~  
  
  
Irvine lay in a field of grass. Nothing was around him, no towns or even people. His hat was pulled over his eyes, hiding the suns bright glare. Next to him laid his shotgun. A light breeze whipped though the air, rustling the grass.  
  
  
'I don't know why I act the way I do   
Like I ain't got a single thing to lose'  
  
  
A few months ago he had left his friends at the garden. They had just reunion and had gotten together to remember the past. Now he was alone again. Just traveling to rid him of restlessness.   
  
  
'Sometimes I'm my own worst enemy   
I guess that's just the cowboy in me'  
  
  
As he lay there he remembered all that happened those few days...  
  
"Hello Mr. Kinneas. I'm really glad you could make it!" Rinoa had called to him from where she was sitting with Squall. Next to Squall sat Zell. Those three hadn't really changed at all since the last time they had met. Although he couldn't say that he had either.  
  
"Hello Irvine"  
  
"Hiya Irvy!" Selphie and Quistis were sitting nearby at a table talking over coffee. Quistis had her hair pulled back into a French braid but other then that she was just how he remembered he. Selphie had changed though. She was, of course still her enjoyable self but her appearance had changed. She had grown her hair out and it now lay a few inches past her shoulders. She was wearing a light blue sun dress instead of her usual outfit or a SeeD uniform.  
  
  
'I got a life that most would love to have   
But sometimes I still wake up fightin' mad'  
  
  
At a table farthest away from the others sat Seifer, Fujin and Rajin. Seifer held up his hand and acknowledged that Irvine was there.  
  
"HEY." Spoke Fujin looking up from her book.  
  
"Hey ya know" Spoke Rajin as well. Irvine forced a smile and sat down in a chair at an empty table. A slight wind passed though the garden causing a array of flower petals to fall lightly around everyone. He looked towards Selphie. She had pushed her hair from her face and was smiling lightly while continuing to talk with Quistis. Irvine sighed. Even though he tried hard he couldn't hide his feelings for Selphie. He had liked her from when they first met back at the orphanage and his feelings remained the same till this day.  
  
  
'At where this road I'm heading down might lead   
I guess that's just the cowboy in me'  
  
  
Several other SeeD students showed up later that day and still Irvine didn't speak to any of them. He just sat and stared aimlessly at the crystal blue sky.  
  
"Irvine?" Asked a voice. He turned his head slightly and was surprised to see Selphie sitting next to him.  
  
"Why don't you join the rest of us?" She asked him, her eyes questioning.  
  
"I...don't really feel like it now." He replied.  
  
"Oh...alright...you are staying for the dance tomorrow night...aren't you Irvine?"  
  
"Does that mean she wants me to stay?" He thought in his head.  
  
"I may..." He said.  
  
"Alright well talk to you later then!" She smiled and ran off to talk to the others.  
  
  
'The urge to run, the restlessness   
The heart of stone I sometimes get'  
  
  
The rest of the day seemed to fly past since he had talked to Selphie. That night he lay in his bed thinking. What would he say to Selphie? He couldn't give up his way of life...just for her but somehow he needed to free his feelings. He slid off his bed and walked to the balcony right outside his room. The moon was lighting up the dark sky and the stars flashed beautifully in the night.  
  
  
'The things I've done for foolish pride   
The me that's never satisfied'  
  
  
He leaned on the rail of the balcony and rested his head on his hands.  
  
"Maybe I have changed..." He said softly. It was true that he didn't flirt as much as he used too and he stayed in places a little longer then usual but nonetheless he was still a wandering cowboy. Like something inside of him was never satisfied and would never be.  
  
He stayed outside for close to an hour before returning to his room and falling into a peaceful sleep.  
  
  
'The face that's in the mirror when I don't like what I see   
I guess that's just the cowboy in me'  
  
  
The next morning he awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside his window. Yawning he got up and dressed. So today was the ball...maybe he should just leave before it starts...  
  
"Irvine are you awake?" asked a voice at the door. It was another student of SeeD coming to invite him down to breakfast. He walked to the dining room with her and took a seat next to Squall.  
  
"Hello Irvine" Squall had said.  
  
"Hello Squall. Are you still as antisocial as you used to be?" He asked a slight smile tugging on his lips.  
  
"Whatever..." Was his reply.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. But hey I was wrong. You got a girl even without loosening up!" Irvine laughed.  
  
After breakfast the day continued with the same pattern as the day before, everyone talked the day away. And again Irvine sat alone thinking of what he should do.  
  
"I should stay" He had made up his mind and went to his room to get ready.  
  
  
'The urge to run, the restlessness   
The heart of stone I sometimes get'  
  
  
He had gotten into the outfit that someone had left out for him and walked outside for a breath of air. As he reached the center of the garden he heard a voice softly singing. Quietly Irvine snuck behind a tree and looked around it. It was Selphie.  
  
"Cowboy take me away, fly this girl as high as you can into the wild blue. Set me free, oh, I pray, closer to heaven above, and closer to you. Closer to you."  
Irvine looked closer and saw that tears glistened within her eyes. He sighed and snuck back off towards the ballroom.  
  
  
'The things I've done for foolish pride   
The me that's never satisfied'  
  
  
As he entered the ballroom he stood in awe. It was wonderful. Glass chandeliers lit up the room and it was decorated with pictures of SeeD students on the walls. A live band was playing at the head of the room and he could already see many of his friends dancing with each other. He heard the door open behind him and Selphie walked in. He eyes were a little red but other then that somebody just looking at her would never have known something was wrong.  
  
The song that was playing died slowly down and a old fashioned romance song started up. The couples began dancing again. Irvine swallowed and walked up to Selphie.  
  
"Would you like to dance with me?" He asked her. Selphie blinked.  
  
"Um..sure Irvine" She said. Irvine took her hand and gently led her out to the middle of the floor. They slowly began to dance together. After a while Selphie loosened up and laid her head on Irvine's shoulder.  
  
"I've missed you a lot Irvine, I just want you to know that" She said softly as they danced.  
  
  
'The face that's in the mirror when I don't like what I see   
I guess that's just the cowboy in me'   
  
  
"Selphie..." Irvine said as the song ended. "There's something that I must tell you. Please follow me" He led her out to the garden.  
  
"What is it Irvine?" She asked him.  
  
"Selphie...you know that I'm a traveler a lot...and that I don't stay in one place for a long time, right?" He asked her. Selphie nodded.  
  
"And you also know that I've known you for a long time...right?"  
  
"Irvine what are you talking about of course I..." Irvine placed his finger on her lips.  
  
"I just want you to know...that I love you" He said. Selphie's eyes began to water.   
  
"I love you too Irvine...but I can't! I am engaged to someone. I'm not even sure how it happened but we have to be married this month. I'm so sorry!" She began crying softly. Irvine just stood there too shocked to move.   
  
  
'Girl I know there's times you must have thought   
There ain't a line you've drawn I haven't crossed'  
  
  
"Well I wish you good luck with your new life..." he said quietly and began walking away.  
  
And now he was here. Alone...just like before. Selphie was going to be married, his friends were happy and he was still him...nothing more and nothing less. Irvine opened his eyes and pushed his hat back. Slowly he stood up and picked up his shot gun.  
  
  
'But you set your mind to see this love on through   
I guess that's just the cowboy in you'  
  
  
Irvine slowly turned and began to walk away. A sound made him stop. Behind him footsteps were approaching. He turned and saw Selphie running towards him.  
  
"Irvine please wait!" She cried to him.  
  
"Selphie? I thought you were...getting married?"  
  
"No...I ran away. I don't want to be married if it isn't true love...being with him doesn't have the same feelings...as being...with you Irvine" She said.  
  
"Then come with me and don't worry about the little things in life anymore...just be happy Selphie" Irvine pulled her into an embrace.  
  
"I will...as long as I'm with you" She said.  
  
  
'We ride and never worry about the fall   
I guess that's just the cowboy in us all'  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
~-~ Well I hope you liked it for my first fic! Please review and no flames! ~-~ 


End file.
